Neville the New Engine
by BarneyandFriendsClassic1992
Summary: A rewritten version of the infamous Thomas and the New Engine. This is how it should of been.


The engines on the Island of Sodor are keep very busy. There are always lots of jobs to do.

One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds.

"A new engine has arrived on the island." He announced. "His name is Neville. You must all make him feel welcome. A happy engine is a useful engine."

Later, Edward stopped at a red signal. The signalman called down to Edward. "The bridge ahead is unsafe. Edward, you must collect a piece of iron work, so the bridge can be repaired." "Yes, sir!" Said Edward.

At the yards, 'Arry and Bert were with Neville, the new engine. Neville was a steam engine, but he has a square body like a diesel. Neville was backing up towards some freight cars.

"Nearly there." Said 'Arry cheekily.

"Nearly there." Said Bert naughtily.

"Then there was trouble. "Watch where you're going, clumsy wheels!" 'Arry and Bert laughed and rolled away.

Just then Edward arrived. He could see how sad Neville is.

"Hello." he said. "You must be Neville. What's wrong?"

"Those two diesels teased me for looking like a diesel."

"Never mind them." soothed Edward. "They're just jealous. Looking like a diesel doesn't mean you're a diesel. Anyway, you are a really useful steam engine."

"Thank you." smiled Neville.

James had seen Neville with Arry and Bert.

"A steam engine, friendly with diesels?" he snorted.

He spoke to Gordon about it.

"Have you heard about the new engine?"

And he started to tell Gordon all about Neville. Later, Gordon was taking on water. He was talking to Henry.

"That new steamie, Neville, is best friends with the diesels." grumbled Gordon. "He doesn't want to be with steamies at all."

"How do you know?" asked Henry.

"James told me." said Gordon.

When Edward arrived at his station, Sir Topham Hatt was there.

"Edward, you must warn all engines not to cross the bridge until it's repaired." he said.

Edward felt proud, it was a very useful job.

Just then, Neville arrived.

"Hello." he puffed cheerfully.

"Don't cross the bridge. It's under repairs." said Edward.

"Thank you, Edward." replied Neville.

Then, Henry pulled in next to Neville.

"Hello." Said Neville happily. But Henry was cross.

"It's no use trying to make friends with me. I know you're going to biff into all the steam engines, just like 'Arry and Bert told you to."

This made Neville very upset. The conductor blew his whistle, and Neville left.

Edward saw what happened and spoke with Henry. "Henry, are you being mean to Neville?"

Henry was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you take me for that, Henry!" Edward said sternly. "Your mean remark has made Neville feel upset! Do you think he just laughed with Arry and Bert?! Do you think he just teased every steam engine?! For Godred's sake, he's not Diesel!"

"Then why would he look like a diesel?!" Henry snorted. "Gordon told me, and James told Gordon!"

"I can answer that. He's a unique steam engine, that has a square body! All of your bullying must of made him upset! Do you think this newcomer is Devious Diesel or Class 40 all over again?! Henry, for crying out loud, leave the new friend alone!"

Narrator: Just then, a alarm was heard.

"Neville has run out of coal and water." said the foreman. "You must rescue him."

"Don't worry. I'll help him." Said Edward, and he sat off to the rescue.

Edward found Neville stuck on the line a few inches from the station.

"Hello." said Edward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." replied Neville. "But I'm out of coal and water. Can you help me please?"

"Of course." said Edward.

Edward buffered up to Neville and they sat off. They arrived at the station just in time..

"Thank you for saving me." Whistled Neville. "You're welcome." Replied Edward. "I am sure Sir Topham Hatt will be cross with Gordon, Henry, James and those diesels when he finds out." Edward was right. Sir Topham Hatt spoke to 'Arry and Bert first.

"You two had being mean to Neville today!" He said crossly. "You will stay in your sheds for a week!"

"We're sorry sir."

Then Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the big engines at the sheds.

"You had also bullied the new arrival!" he said crossly. "Bullying is not allowed on my railway! Now you will shunt in the yards for two months."

The big engines stayed silent. Edward and Neville were making good time delivering their trains to the proper places on Edward's branch line. BoCo, Bill, Ben, Donald and Douglas gave Neville a big welcome too. As for Gordon, James and Henry, they vow never to spread a rumor about a newcomer again.


End file.
